The present invention relates generally to storage enclosures for vehicles, and more particularly to storage enclosures that are mountable to a load deck of an open deck vehicle, such as a jeep, sport utility vehicle, or other truck.
Open deck vehicles, such as jeeps and pickup trucks, include a load bed or open load deck in which articles may be stored and/or transported. One of the problems with such open load decks is that articles stored in them are exposed, and therefore may be subject to theft or unauthorized use. To increase security, bed covers are available that may be extended over the load bed, e.g., of pickup trucks. Alternatively, containers, such as tool chests and the like, may be mounted or otherwise placed in the load bed for storing tools or other articles.
In addition, enclosures are available that may isolate all or a portion of the load deck to provide a secure storage area in the load deck. Such enclosures generally include an xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped panel that may be installed generally in close proximity to a tailgate of the vehicle. With the tailgate open, the interior of the enclosure may be accessed to store or remove articles. With the tailgate closed, articles may be securely stored within the enclosure.
Accordingly, storage enclosures for open deck vehicles would be considered useful.
The present invention is directed to storage enclosures that are mountable to a load deck of an open deck vehicle, such as a jeep, sport utility vehicle, or other truck, the load deck generally being defined by a floor, side walls, and a tailgate.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a storage enclosure apparatus is provided that includes a base including a front panel and a top panel extending transversely from the front panel. The base may be attachable to a load deck such that an enclosed space is at least partially defined by the front and top panels. The enclosed space may be further defined by a floor, side walls, and/or a tailgate of the load deck after the base is installed within the load deck.
The base may include one or more mounts on the front panel and/or the top panel that are disposed within the enclosed space. Each mount may be attachable to a bracket for attaching the base to the load deck. In a preferred embodiment, the mount includes a slot and a hole extending transversely through the slot, the hole being configured for receiving a pin therethrough for securing a portion of a bracket received in the slot.
The apparatus may also include a bracket including first and second portions extending transversely relative to one another. The first portion may be attachable to the mount such that the second portion may be mounted to a load deck of a vehicle. Preferably, the second portion of the bracket extends generally parallel to the top panel for attaching the second portion to a floor of a load deck of a vehicle. More preferably, the bracket is an existing bracket for mounting other equipment to the load deck, such as a passenger seat. Alternatively, the bracket may include a foot and/or one or more claws for securing the mount to an existing floor mount in the load deck.
In one embodiment, the top panel may include side portions that extend from opposite ends of the front panel, thereby defining an opening therebetween for accessing the enclosed space. The top panel may also include a cover panel disposed between the side portions, and preferably removable from between the side portions. A tongue or a groove may be provided on the side portions and/or the cover panel for supporting the cover panel between the side portions. Preferably, the side portions and the cover panel include cooperating tongues and grooves for slidably inserting the cover panel between the side portions to attach the cover panel to the base. Alternatively, the cover panel may be connected to the base by one or more hinges, e.g., along the top of the front panel, to allow the cover panel to be lifted to access the enclosed space.
For additional stability, optionally, the side portions of the top panel may include mounts for securing to the side walls of the load deck. Alternatively, the base may include side panels extending from side edges of the top panel along opposite edges of the front panel, thereby further defining the enclosed space. The side panels may include mounts, e.g., apertures therethrough, for attaching the base to side walls of the load deck.
The apparatus may also include a cage mounted to the base such that the cage defines a cage compartment above the top panel. The cage may include one or more hubs or legs that extend into, and preferably through the base into the enclosed space. A locking element may be provided for engaging each leg within the enclosed space to substantially secure the cage to the base. Preferably, the locking elements, such as pins received through the legs, are disengageable from the legs. Thus, the legs, and consequently, the cage, may be removable from the base when the locking elements are disengaged from the legs for separating the cage from the base. Alternatively, the base may include top mounts or brackets to which the cage may be permanently or removably secured.
In one embodiment, the cage may include first and second frame portions at least partially defining the cage compartment therebetween. The legs may extend from the first and second frame portions through the base. Preferably, the first and second frame portions include side frames disposed opposite one another, e.g., above side portions of the base. The cage may also include a front frame, a rear frame, a top frame, and/or a bottom frame extending between the side frames, thereby further defining the cage compartment.
One or more of the frame segments may be releasably connected to one another, for example, by one or more release pins. One or more locks may be provided for preventing respective release pins from being released, thereby securing the frame segment to at least one of the first and second frame portions. In a preferred embodiment, the locks may include a lock housing for encasing the respective release pin, thereby preventing access to the respective release pin.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from consideration of the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.